Talk:Hiramekarei
Full Name isn't the full name Daisouken Hiramekarei Vik0z0z (talk) 23:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) A little bit of reading between the lines I don't think Hiramekarei's weight is what made Chojuro get feverish. Notice that he's evidently got a crush on the Mizukage. My best bet is that his feverishness was caused just by her showing concern for him, not the weight of Hiramekarei. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 17:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Shape Change? Hiramekarei seems to change shape from what looks like a sword to a bandaged ball a lot, in chapter 454 page 6-7 you'll notic that the sword looks different in the two panels its featured in, and does so the in very appearance he's in -UMI :Bad scans and different angles. The sword has been the exact same shape, every time it was shown. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Living Sword We know that Kisame`s Samehada is kept in bandages because it is a living sword and he doesn`t want it to be damaged. It also seems that Chojuro`s dual-sword is also bandaged. Why would he keep it bandaged ? Because it`s also a living sword. No one else of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had them bandaged because they weren`t alive. :What makes u think that Samehada is alive....If u'r referin to the fact that it injures other weilders, maybe it reacts to a certain chakra, or maybe it's a secret tech, only known by the ninja swordsman....I doubt that any of the swords are "alive", it might just be a tech which they use, and assuimin that the swords are alive, is just misleading to users..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) My theory is that the bandaging limits the swords use of Chojuro's chakra since it has chakra all around it. I think that's what the bandaging is for. Also, it has been completely unwrapped and it hasn't done anything that would suggest it to be. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 14:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Mei terumi I think that mei should be added as a potential user of this weapon. Because when she confronted fu she asked chojuro to let her borrow his hiramekarei, and after she knocked out ao chojuro said he was lucky she didnt use the hiramekarei, suggesting she has some knowledge of swordsmanship. and considering many other ninja from kirigakure are swordsmans it's highly possible she has skill in that area too. so i propose she be added as a user of the hiramekarei or at least have it mentioned in her abilities section or trivia. (talk) 01:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Considering she hasn't actually used it, I don't think she should be listed as a user. Noting that she was suggested to have knowledge/capability to use it in the trivia section should suffice. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Mangetsu Hōzuki I dont think it was ever stated that Mangetsu Hōzuki used the sword ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 21:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Reread the chapter where Suigetsu expositions on who the previous Swordsmen and their swords were. He says his brother mastered all of the swords. Omnibender - Talk - 21:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::See this --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok , il add it as one of his tools on Mangetsu Hōzuki's page:p --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 21:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Read a trivia or something else, I believe it's explained somewhere--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Twin Sword In Boruto the movie Choujuro showed to be able to split the Sword and hold von half in each hand in the fight against Kinshiki--Keeptfighting (talk) 18:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :I Also Saw This In The Movie, It Should Be Added Somewhere In The Page, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 08:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::It is already.--Keeptfighting (talk) 17:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::In the Movie about "1:14:47", we see swords separated. We could upload this image ^_^ .--Sharingan91 (talk) 10:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Boruto I wonder if Boruto should be listed as Hiramekarei wielder, since I'm not sure if Boruto's use of Hiramekarei's half along with Kagura's half does really count as wielding it. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 14:53, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :Picking up a weapon and using it once doesn't really count as being a wielder. Guy picked up Samehada and swung it once, but he's not considered a wielder of the blade.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:57, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm fine with such an explanation. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:07, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Don't quite think those cases are the same here. I understand Samehada is a special case, but it very clearly rejected Guy when he held it. With Hiramekarei on the other hand, Boruto used it the exact same way as Kagura did on the occasion, and flowed chakra through it, very similarly to Chojuro. I think that counts a bit more than "picking it up once". What interests me a bit more is if wielding just half of Hiramekarei is enough to consider him a user, assuming the chakra flow is enough to convince one of listing him as a user. Omnibender - Talk - 18:25, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't think we should list him as an user. I get that he didn't simply pick it up and swung it, but what he (and Kagura) did is not far from that. From my point of view what they did is not different from, let's say, Asuma did with his blades: they simply channeled chakra through Hiramekarai. I think that to be considered "wielder" they should have used Hiramekarei ability of shape the chakra they infused in itGilgamesh85 (talk) 19:23, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::And by that metric, Kagura wouldn't be a wielder either, as he has not demonstrated that ability. Asuma was considered a user of his trench knives long before flowing chakra through weapons was a thing, so weak argument either way. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, November 1, 2017 (UTC) In this case I’d argue that length of time may factor into him being called a wielder. Also how could he and Kagura be using it at the same time? Was he using it for a period of time similar to what prompted Kakashi to be called a wielder of Kubikiribōchō? But then again we have Naruto listed as a user of the FTG kunai but not Lee when they used it the same amount of time basically…—Cerez365 (talk) 12:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :They used it at the same time because the sword can be split in two, there's an image of it in the article. Kagura and Boruto each wielded half of the split form. Omnibender - Talk - 16:09, November 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Umh... that was not what I was trying to say. I'll try to explain it better... what Boruto did was no different from what Guy did with Samehada: he picked up the sword and swung it once. Coating/infusing Hiramekarei with his chakra was not enough to list him as a "wielder", because he didn't used his special ability to store and shape it. The thing is different in Kagura's case, both because he used the sword for a longer period of time and because he is officially training with it.Gilgamesh85 (talk) 19:08, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Flowing chakra through Hiramekarei is fundamentally much more than picking up and swinging it. It's more than most "touch it for a moment, swing once" wielders do. It is very much different from what Guy did to Samehada. He barely held it for a second, and the sword immediately grew scales to reject him. Omnibender - Talk - 19:33, November 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::First of all, sorry if you had to move my comment... I was directly reply to your comment, so I thought it was good to post it there... my bad. For the Samehada rejecting Guy I don't think we should take it in account as a "difference", since Hiramekarei can't reject anyone. On the flowing chakra, my point (or at least my thought) is that from a "sword wielding" standpoint it is not much more than picking it up and swinging it. The ability of Hiramekarei is storing and shaping chakra, what Boruto did is no different from what Asuma did with his blades or what Tsunade did with Kabuto: simply injecting chakra (and no, the same thing does not apply to Buntan since she actually used Kiba to amplify her lightning chakra and aid her in using her Raiton techniques). I think, however, that we are now at an impasse, since (at least, again, from my point of view) all we can say now is "I feel it is that way". I will be happy, though, to change my mind if I've overlooked some proof that I'm mistaken ^_^Gilgamesh85 (talk) 19:57, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think the fact Hiramekarei being unable to reject someone whereas Samehada can is a rather important difference here. Samehada's sentience means it's clearer to define if someone can be a wielder. The crux of the question for me as far as Boruto is concerned is that I see one reason to list him, and one not to. Using chakra through Hiramekarei is something significant. It's not quite the same as Asuma. We saw when other people wielded Asuma's knives. Naruto also flowed chakra through them when training wind nature transformation, and the effects of his chakra flow were not comparable to Asuma's. We also saw Shikamaru having trouble while training to use them with his own chakra. When Boruto flowed chakra through Hiramekarei, the effect was the same as Kagura. The one thing against Boruto for me is the fact he only used half the sword. Hiramekarei is the Twinsword, so I'm not sure whether wielding an incomplete form of it would be enough. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Hiramekarei unleashing what happened the jutsu and Kagura can use it ?Fanking (talk) :I suppose you refere to the ability to shape the chakra stored into Hiramekarei, correct? In that case, the answer is simple: Kagura probably has yet to train with the sword (since he didn't want to even touch a sword since what happened during his academy time), so he still don't know how to properly use the jutsu. Gilgamesh85 (talk) 11:42, November 6, 2017 (UTC)